Conventionally, as a rod-shaped cosmetic material feeding container, there is known a technique described in the following Patent Document 1. The rod-shaped cosmetic material feeding container described in Patent Document 1 includes a front container part, a rear container part, a movable body, and a female screw member. The rear container part is mounted rotatable with respect to the front container part and immovable in an axial direction. The movable body is unrotatable around the axis line and movable in the axial direction with respect to the front container part. The movable body supports a rod-shaped cosmetic material at the distal end and includes a male thread at the outer peripheral part. The female screw member is unrotatable with respect to the rear container part around the axis line. The female screw member includes female threads at the inner peripheral part. The female thread is screwed with the male thread. When the front container part rotates relative to the rear container part, a thread engagement part constituted of the male thread and the female threads acts. This advances and retreats the movable body, thus the rod-shaped cosmetic material appears and disappears from an opening at the distal end of the container.
In particular, with the rod-shaped cosmetic material feeding container, the female screw member includes female threads and a spring part from the front side to the rear side in this order. The spring part can be expanded and contracted in the axial direction. Moreover, movement of the rear end of the spring part in the axial direction is almost blocked. Accordingly, even if an impact acts on the female screw member in any of back and forth directions in the axial direction, due to, for example, a drop, the spring part retracts by shrinking or stretches (expands and contracts) in the axial direction. Accordingly, the female threads also move back and forth in the axial direction. Accordingly, the movable body, which includes the male thread screwed with the female threads, also moves back and forth. Consequently, it is considered that an impact to the rod-shaped cosmetic material can be absorbed, and can protect the rod-shaped cosmetic material.